


Apocalypse of the Damned

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Double Date, F/F, Fluff, Jeremy Is Uncomfortable, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy and Michael have already agreed to a double date with Brooke and Chloe





	Apocalypse of the Damned

Jeremy followed Michael into the restaurant. It wasn’t a fancy place, but it wasn’t shabby either. It was a Vietnamese restaurant in the middle of town called Taste the Joy, and it was Michael’s favorite place to eat.

Brooke had suggested the idea of a double date. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but Brooke had insisted and Cloe had agreed.

Michael had liked the idea, so he suggested the spot and they had decided on a time.

And now they were there. Cloe and Brooke were already sitting down, when Cloe spotted them, she waved them over. 

They were sitting in a booth across from each other, Michael and Jeremy slid in beside them. Jeremy awkwardly said hello to the girls, who smiled and sipped their water.

Brooke handed him a menu. “Hi guys!” She greeted them all, grinning. “I’m uh...I’m really glad we could do this.”

“Me too.” Michael smiled, opening his menu and glancing up at Jeremy. “So how was everyone’s day.”

Cloe and Brooke exchanged a look, “We uh...” Brooke played with her straw. “We went to the movies and then out for coffee.” She smiled, Cloe nodded. 

“What about you two?” Cloe rested her elbow on the table. 

“Not...Not much.” Jeremy felt incredibly awkward. “We played some video games.”

“Yeah! We beat level 10 of Apocalypse of the Damned!” Michael grinned, “Jeremy’s a master.

“Holy shit wait-” Brooke put down her water. “You two play Apocalypse of the Damned?”

“Yeah...” Jeremy smiled, “Yeah all the time, why?”

Brooke looked at Cloe, “We just bought it.”

“Really? You two-” Jeremy realized what that sounded like, “Not that I’m- Surprised that girls play video games it’s just- I mean- you guys are so-”

“What Jeremy’s trying to say is you guys must have really done your research, how did you get your hands on a copy?” Michael sounded genuinely interested, Jeremy started staring intensely at his hands.

“We know a guy.” Brooke said, leaning over the table. “Lemme just tell you, I’m excited.”

“I never would have expected this nerdy side from you two.”

“Well...I hide a lot of things from the general public.” Brooke giggled.”

“Also we’re not one sided, we all have our interests.” Cloe shrugged. “It was something we bonded over.”

Jeremy looked over at Michael, smiling softly. “Us too.”


End file.
